


Corporate Fires

by Iridescence (Sorshana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss Castiel (Supernatural), Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Employee Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Smut Interrupted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshana/pseuds/Iridescence
Summary: Dean Winchester is the Public Relations Director at a well-known tobacco company, successfully putting out corporate fires by day under the watchful eye of his CEO, Castiel Novak. But when the sparks of curiosity are lit, he finds that there's one fire that even he can't snuff out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started writing months ago and only just got back around to finishing it up. While I did leave it open to be added onto later, at this point it's just a one-shot smut piece. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> 4/19/2019: UPDATE - I decided to add on to this a bit. I split the first chapter into two and the third chapter is the newest addition.

As Castiel Novak exited his townhome on the Upper East Side, the driver of his waiting towncar stood holding the back door open. Stepping up to the door, he saw a pair of charcoal slacks stretched on the opposite side of the interior and sighed inwardly.  
  
Thanking the driver, Cas put his laptop case on the floor as he settled into the seat and turned to the unwelcome passenger. “Up a little early today, aren’t you, Dean?”  
  
Dean Winchester looked at his boss sourly and replied, “Putting out corporate fires is a full-time job, Mr. Novak, especially in the tobacco industry. Have you seen the Times this morning?”  
  
“Winchester,” Cas began, rubbing his temples, “unless it’s something new, I don’t need to. We’re aligned with Lucifer himself because we produce addictive, lethal and LEGAL products that the consumer CHOOSES to purchase despite the warnings in the media and on every label, thinking it will never happen to them. When the inevitable becomes reality, their addiction is blamed and the companies are the cause. If something is in the Times, it’s just unlucky because it’s someone prominent. How am I doing so far?”  
  
Dean glanced down at the paper in his lap and replied, “Not prominent this time, but otherwise you’re on the mark. CDC has released the newest numbers on leading causes of death and cancer still holds at number 2, less than a percent below heart disease. Of all cancers, lung cancer is the reigning king of kills. We’re about to have a very bad day, sir.”  
  
Feeling a twitch in his pants, Cas took the paper from Dean and set it on his lap, feigning interest in the article while his libido settled down. He hadn’t had time for his morning coffee, he would have to tolerate barely polite interviews regarding the CDC statistics, and now he would be hearing his Public Relations Director’s pure sex voice saying ‘sir’ on a loop in his head all day.  
  
Dean was right about one thing. It was shaping up to be a very bad day.  
  
**********  
  
Dean swallowed two Advil with a swig of water and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and praying they would work quickly. It was eight o’clock that night and the predicted bad day had also been a long one. He lost count of the interviews after lunch and he was convinced his boss was trying to kill him. The man had never been this adamant about taking so many questions in a single day and there was still one more remaining in an hour, to be aired with the evening news.  
  
He heard his office door open and hoped it wasn’t Novak coming to tell him about more interviews. Then the scent of teriyaki and peanut oil hit his nose, so he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Cas stood just inside his office, wearing an apologetic smile and holding two brown takeout bags. Dean’s mouth began to water and it had nothing to do with the food.  
  
Since their last interview almost an hour ago,  Cas’ hair had gotten tousled, either windblown or from running his fingers through it, and he had removed his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning two buttons at the collar of his light blue dress shirt to reveal a barely-there patch of tantalizing chest hair. In the year that Dean had been Cas’ PR Director, the biggest fire he’d had to put out on a daily basis was the slowly spreading spark of lust inside himself.  
  
In his executive power suit, Cas looked like beautiful sin, but this was the first time Dean had seen him so casual and the sight stoked that spark straight into an inferno that shot directly to his groin. Struggling to level his breathing, Dean looked up into those piercing blue eyes he was sure could see straight to his soul and squirmed a little in his chair under Cas’ direct gaze.  
  
When Cas had opened Dean’s office door, the only thought on his mind had been to apologize for being such a slave driver all day. But when Cas saw Dean leaning back in his chair, eyes closed with his dress shirt stretched taut across the firm muscles of his chest, it took every ounce of willpower Cas owned not to climb onto Dean’s lap and take what he’d wanted for the past thirteen months.  
  
Dean opened those green bedroom eyes of his and Cas reminded himself to breathe. He saw Dean’s gaze take in his disheveled appearance and, when their eyes met, Cas watched as Dean fidgeted in his chair.  
  
Holding up the food bags, Cas said, “A peace offering before the final hanging. Hungry?”  
  
“Starved,” Dean replied huskily, licking his lips as Cas approached, putting the bags down on his desk. Dean stood and began pulling food containers out of the bags, lining them across the desk for ease of access.  
  
Cas saw the momentary flick of Dean’s tongue and his blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he tamped down on the pool of lust building in his belly. Circling the desk and grabbing a plate, Cas stood next to Dean and could smell his aftershave as he dished out food. Cas’ bicep grazed Dean’s chest when he reached for the rice and Cas heard Dean’s quick inhale of breath at the contact. Out of his peripheral vision, Cas could see Dean’s chest rise and fall with heavy breaths as a bulge grew out of his slacks.  
  
With a quick prayer of gratitude, Cas put his plate of food down and ran his fingers across Dean’s crotch, reveling in the low groan Dean released as he dropped his plate in surprise. When Dean turned, Cas saw his eyes were clouded with lust as he asked, “Cas… Mr. Novak… what was that?”  
  
“That,” Cas said in a low tone, “was me making sure I had your attention.” As Cas brought his teeth in to nip lightly at Dean’s chin, he saw Dean’s eyes widen as his lips parted breathlessly. “I do have your attention, don’t I, Dean?”  
  
Dean breathed out his reply, “Complete and undivided attention, sir.”  
  
Cas closed his eyes on the last syllable and let a shiver of pleasure course through him. “You say that so beautifully. Say it again for me, Dean,” Cas ordered, his lips now a hair’s breath away from Dean’s.  
  
“You have my full attention, sir,” Dean whispered, his lips brushing against Cas’ as he formed the words.  
  
The last thread of Cas’ control unraveled and he crushed his lips to Dean’s, grabbing his arms and turning him to sit on the desk, Cas standing between his legs. Digging his fingernails into Dean’s shirt, Cas’ tongue pressed against Dean’s lips demanding entry. Dean’s lips parted on a moan and Cas buried his tongue in the warmth of Dean’s mouth, exploring and tasting, Dean’s tongue meeting his stroke for stroke.  
  
Dean saw spots explode behind his eyes and yelped as Cas yanked his head back roughly by the hair, sending shock waves down Dean’s body with a trail of bites along his throat. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas lightly licked his earlobe and growled, “Tell me what you want, poppet.”  
  
Dean whimpered and gripped Cas’ hips, pulling them closer together. “God, Castiel, you. I’ve always wanted you.”  
  
At the use of his name, Cas released his grip on Dean’s hair and stood, resting his hands on Dean’s legs. What the hell had gotten into him? They had an established trust from working so closely for the last year, but Dean had not consented to be his Submissive, likely didn’t even know that Cas was a Dominant. _He’s probably got a clue now._  
  
When Dean tried to pull him back by the hips, Cas took Dean’s hands and rested them on his thighs. Dean looked up at Cas with confusion and said, “Was that not the right answer? Then please tell me the right one to have your mouth on me again.”  
  
“Dean,” Cas took a breath, “we should probably talk first.”  
  
Dean’s temper flared and his cheeks warmed from rejection. Yanking his hands out from under Cas’, Dean stood and looked directly into Cas’ eyes, “You want to talk. Now? I’m pretty sure our actions were just doing plenty of talking, Mr. Novak.”  
  
“Just listen, Dean… “ Cas began.  
  
Dean sidestepped to the opposite side of the desk and fired back. “I was listening and I was liking what I was hearing, but you apparently weren’t. Your last interview is in half an hour and you can listen to yourself talk then. I’ll have a draft of my resignation on your desk by the time it's over.”  
  
Cas was already rounding the desk as Dean was speaking and when he turned to leave, Cas took two quick strides forward and firmly grabbed Dean’s arm. Dean brought his other arm around to push Cas away but the leaner man was stronger than he seemed, grabbing the other arm as well and using Dean’s own momentum to spin him face first into the wall and pinning him there with his weight and his arms at his sides.  
  
“I want you, Dean,” Cas said, his voice like gravel. When Dean scoffed and struggled to push away from the wall, Cas pressed his body more firmly against him and continued, “I know you feel how hard I am for you and that doesn’t lie. But the way I want you and the way you want me are likely very different.”  
  
“Sure felt the same to me,” Dean bit out.  
  
Cas replied, “That’s what I’m talking about, right there. You’re so damned defiant it makes me want to bend you over your desk and punish you in so many ways.” Dean sucked in a breath and Cas sighed. “Dean, I’m a Dominant and I want you as my Submissive. I want to please you in ways you didn’t know were possible and I want to hear you scream my name as you cum for me.”  
  
Dean moaned softly and rocked himself back against Cas at his words. He’d never been a Sub before but if it was what Cas was describing, he was failing to see a downside. “So, I’d be a slave in the bedroom,” Dean asked.  
  
“No,” Cas said definitively. “I’m not that kind of Dominant. Not every Dom wants a slave and not every Sub wants to be enslaved, but it’s unfortunately a common myth about BDSM. I’ll explain further if you want to know, but I’m going to let you go now and you can choose to either listen or turn in your resignation.”  
  
“Don’t,” Dean said huskily. “Don’t let go. Please. It… God, you feel so good and, well… show me? I-I’m one of those guys that learns better with a more… hands-on approach.”  
  
Cas laid his forehead on Dean’s back and softened his grip on Dean’s hands but didn’t release him. “If only you knew how badly I want to take you up on that, poppet, but there’s more to it than just feeling good.”  
  
Dean rocked himself back against Cas again, pleading, “Show me. I trust you not to hurt me. Please… Sir?”  
  
_Trust_. Dean trusted him, making everything else possible. Cas’ blood thrummed through his veins as he pressed himself against Dean firmly, hearing him gasp. “Alright, poppet, but we don’t have time right now. There’s still a last interview to get through and it won’t do for me to look like a well-sexed teenager.”  
  
Cas released Dean’s hands and stepped back so they were no longer touching, as Dean whimpered in protest. “Turn around, Dean,” Cas commanded and Dean obeyed, his face flushed with arousal and breathing heavy. “While you’re behind the camera watching me, you will choose a word that you’ll remember and use to let me know you’ve reached your limit. When you use this word, no matter what is happening, it ends then and there without question.”  
  
When Dean nodded, Cas grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. “This is the most important lesson, Dean. Tell me you understand.”  
  
Dean licked his lips and swallowed hard. “When I use my chosen word, everything stops. I understand, Castiel.”  
  
Cas’ eyes got dark and narrowed to slits. “Lesson number two, poppet. Unless I expressly give you permission to do so, you will not address me in such a familiar manner. In public, it’s ‘Mr. Novak’ and in private, it’s ‘Sir’. Always.”  
  
Dean shivered at the low, threatening tone in Cas’ voice and bit down the urge to close the distance between them for a kiss. Cas was calling the shots now so there would be no more following impulse decisions, and Dean found himself extremely turned on by it. “Yes, Sir,” Dean replied quietly. “I understand.”  
  
“Good boy,” Cas replied, pleased. Slowly pulling on Dean’s tie and bringing his face closer, Cas said, “Tell me what you want, poppet. The first thing that comes to mind.”  
  
“I want to feel your lips again, Sir,” Dean replied breathlessly. “Please kiss-,” was as far as he got when Cas silenced him by covering Dean’s mouth with his own and diving into his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Dean’s arms wound around Cas’ waist slowly in a quiet request of approval, one Cas granted with a moan as he encircled Dean’s neck with his arms and held Dean tightly against him. Cas would be Dominant later when he had more time to play. For now, he wanted to let the feel of Dean’s hard body and full lips cause a pool of liquid fire to form inside him that he could take into the interview. For Cas, it was all about the anticipation and the slow, agonizingly torturous build that made the payoff, when it finally came, exquisite.  
  
Cas pulled away as the phone on Dean’s desk rang. “That’ll be the news crew. I’ll meet them in the media room in ten minutes.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Novak, and thank you, Sir,” Dean said quietly before walking away to answer the phone.  
  
As Cas stepped out of Dean’s office en route to his own, he bit his bottom lip and hoped he would never tire of hearing Dean Winchester’s throaty voice calling him ‘sir’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gloves are off, and a few other pieces of clothing.

The company media room was comprised of two sections, the larger being a press release area with a podium placed at the front and forty or so chairs facing it. The smaller section was an enclosed, soundproofed room specifically for interviews such as this one and housed a tasteful cherry wood circular table with eight matching high-backed wood chairs. The walls were a soft cream color and held various plaques honoring the company for everything from sponsoring the local little league association to their hefty donation to Tuesday’s Children, a well-known charity for their work helping the families of the victims claimed by 9/11.  
  
The ABC7 crew was set-up and waiting patiently when Cas walked in with a welcoming smile, apologizing for being detained on a conference call.  
  
_That’s my Dom_ , Dean thought to himself then blinked twice. Dean had been a Submissive for less than an hour and was already recognizing the power Cas held over him? Either the man was that good or Dean had been meant to be a Sub all along.  
  
Looking at Cas, Dean realized that it had only been his own ignorance of the lifestyle that had him not recognizing Cas for what he was. Anyone more familiar than himself could surely pinpoint Castiel Novak as a clear Dominant. From the slicked-back hair to the intensity in his electric eyes, to the perfectly fitted Armani suit and the strong confidence in his voice, Channing Tatum could walk into the room shirtless right now and Dean doubted anyone would notice. He surely wouldn’t.  
  
Dean watched as Cas manipulated his answers smoothly, guiding the clueless reporter’s questions with a firm hand and a charming smile. As a PR man for the company, Dean was concerned a couple of Cas’ answers could be twisted for dramatic effect. But as a healthy, homosexual male, Dean let Cas’ deep voice sink into his skin while he counted down the minutes until he could be alone with Cas again.  
  
When the interview ended, Cas and Dean thanked the crew and made small talk as they packed up their equipment. As the armed security guard escorted them out, Dean collapsed into the closest chair and breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his head to his chest.  
  
Cas chuckled and circled behind Dean, massaging his tight shoulders. As Dean groaned gratefully, Cas asked, “Scare you, did they?”  
  
“No,” Dean sighed and turned to glare at Cas, “But you did, a few times. Tapdancing a fine line between wit and snark is risky business, Mr. Novak, especially in an informal, taped interview where clips can be manipulated. Honestly, what were you thinking?”  
  
Meeting Dean’s flashing green eyes, Cas raised an eyebrow and stared back in silence for a full minute. When neither Dean’s temper nor gaze wavered, Cas said, “Dean, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in shock, then he doubled over in laughter, turning back around in the chair and saying, “I’m quite sure you did. Sir.”  
  
Smiling and leaning over Dean’s shoulder, nipping on his ear, Cas replied, “In answer to the question, I was thinking how irresistible you’d look bent over this table and spread open for me, poppet.”  
  
Dean sucked in a breath and felt the warmth spread from his chest down to his groin, where his trousers were growing tighter by the second. “I’d like that, Sir.”  
  
Loosening Dean’s tie and tossing it on the table, Cas started on the buttons of the dress shirt and asked, “What else would you like, Dean? Anything your beautiful mind can fathom I’m happy to give, if you ask sweetly enough.”  
  
Dean moaned as a clear vision came to mind of Cas shirtless, straddled facing him on the chair and grinding their dicks together through their pants as Dean bit and sucked on Cas’ neck. How the hell was he supposed to ask sweetly for that?  
  
When he felt Cas’ palms rub down his chest, Dean arched himself into the touch and threw his head back on a moan. “Oh God… I want to touch you. I need to touch you, Sir. Please.”  
  
“Where, poppet? Where do you want to touch me,” Cas asked, tweaking a nipple causing Dean to cry out.  
  
“Oh YES please… Sir… please, Sir, let me take off your shirt and feel you,” Dean said.  
  
Cas stepped around Dean and leaned back on the table as he loosened his tie, legs crossed at the ankles like he had all the time in the world. “My, my. Such an eager little Submissive, and so polite. How did I get so lucky?”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Dean panted, watching Cas slide his jacket off and toss it on a nearby chair. Nearly growling, he said, “Can I please rip that shirt off of you now?” _Shit_ , he thought as Cas narrowed his eyes. “Sir,” Dean added.  
  
“And yet, not without that defiance. Stand up, Dean, and cross your hands behind your back,” Cas ordered firmly.  
  
Dean followed the instruction and swallowed as Cas stood before him, slowly unbuckling Dean’s belt and unsnapping the top button of his slacks. Dean groaned as he felt Cas’ fingers slide below the waistband and pull his shirt out. Cas let the shirt hang loose and walked the fingers of both hands up Dean’s chest, gently pinching both nipples as Dean groaned.  
  
Cas asked, “What’s the word, poppet?”  
  
Dean tried to clear the fog from his brain. Word? _Crap_ , he’d been so busy watching Cas during the interview that he’d forgotten. Looking at Cas, not wanting him to know he’d forgotten, Dean said the first word that came to mind. “Blue, Sir.”  
  
“Why that word,” Cas asked.  
  
Dean thought quickly and replied, “Sir, you told me to choose something I would remember and I’d never forget the eyes that have been in my dreams for the past year. Yours, Sir,” Dean said with absolute truth.  
  
Cas felt something inside him go squishy but kept his face firm. “Oh, Dean, you speak such pretty words for having such a sassy mouth.”  
  
Dean arched into the sweet friction as Cas began rubbing his thumbs back and forth across his nipples until Dean’s head fell back on a whimper and his eyes closed. Cas swiftly grabbed Dean’s shirt at the shoulders and pulled it down to his elbows as he brought his mouth down on a nipple and sucked hard until Dean let out a growl of pain.  
  
Standing face-to-face with Dean, Cas warned, “You should choose more carefully how you prefer that sassy mouth of yours to be used, poppet.”  
  
Dean bit his lip and whimpered, “I’m sorry, Sir. May I please take your shirt off?”  
  
Cas leaned back against the table again and watched Dean as he unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly. “You mean like this?”  
  
On a whine, Dean said, “Please… please, Sir. Let me.”  
  
“Not so sassy now, poppet. You recall me telling you ‘if you asked sweetly enough’? Well, you did not so I believe I’ll keep the pleasure of removing clothing all to myself,” Cas said, as he finished with the last button.  
  
Dean licked his lips seeing Cas’ golden skin and squirmed, his arms effectively restrained by the cuffs of his dress shirt, which hadn’t been undone yet. His dick pressed painfully against the crotch of his pants, begging to be released from the cloth prison, and he wanted Cas so badly he could barely stand it.  
  
Cas removed his cufflinks and set them on the chair with his jacket, letting gravity slide his shirt down his arms to the floor. Dean whimpered again as Cas ran his hands slowly down his own chest to his waist, unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of the loops. Cas bent the belt in half and stepped up to Dean with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Dean swallowed and eyed the belt cautiously. He liked some minor pain to enhance his pleasure but the leather looked stiff and new, causing a prickle of fear inside him. His breath quickened as Cas draped the belt over his own shoulders.  
  
As Cas stepped behind Dean to unbutton his shirt cuffs and remove his shirt the rest of the way, Cas said softly, “You need to trust me, poppet. I will test your limits but I will never hurt you. Bend over and place your hands on the chair.”  
  
As Dean complied, Cas stepped up behind him and slid Dean’s pants down to his ankles, letting out a hum of appreciation at Dean’s lack of underwear. “You appear to be missing something, Dean. That’s unwise because then someone might be tempted to take advantage of the situation, like this.”  
  
As Cas knelt on the floor behind Dean, the door behind him opened and a throat cleared. Cas turned his head and bit out impatiently, “Yes?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak,” said the voice of Jody Mills, the head of his Security team. “But you have an urgent call from Miss Naomi.”  
  
Cas swore under his breath and pulled up Dean’s slacks as he stood. Reaching down for his own shirt, he thanked Sergeant Mills and she departed.  
  
Cas walked his fingers slowly up Dean’s bare back, grabbing a fistful of hair and bringing his lips to Dean’s ear. “I’m not nearly done with you yet, poppet. Be waiting in the limo for me when I finish with this… unwelcome… interruption, won’t you?”  
  
Dean breathed out a moan as Cas’ teeth scraped his earlobe. “Yes, of course. I’ll be waiting, Sir.”  
  
“Good boy,” Cas replied, squeezing Dean’s ass and retrieving the rest of his clothing from the chair.  
  
Taking a last glance back at Dean, still bent over the table bare chested, breath panting with desire, Cas licked his lips and thought to himself as he left the room, _This is going to be so much fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean take a meeting.

Exiting the elevator into the parking garage where his limo waited, Castiel instructed his driver to raise the security screen between them and remain in the garage. At the driver's nod, Cas climbed into the back seat next to Dean and put his finger to his lips, waiting for the driver to follow his directive.

"Now," Cas turned to Dean, "Let's take a meeting."

Dean nodded slowly, not sure if it was the CEO or the Dominant talking. "Yes sir, Mr. Novak," he replied, figuring that should cover the bases.

"First thing's first. For this moment, I am neither your boss nor your Dominant. There are things I want you to understand and things I need to know about you. I prefer to do that in a more relaxed fashion so address me in whatever manner is comfortable to you." Cas took a breath and continued. "The key here is honesty and if we're to enter into this arrangement, it's best certain things are established from the beginning."

Dean raised a brow in confusion. "Such as?"

"Simply put, you need to know what you're signing up for and I need to know if you have any hard limits." At Dean's confused gaze, Cas explained, "Things you absolutely won't even consider doing or having done to you. I can probably ease your mind with a few of the more obvious ones that are my own hard limits. I am not into bloodplay, urine, fecal matter or excessive pain. Note that I said 'excessive'. Pain walks a fine parallel with pleasure when used correctly and I do enjoy testing limits, but nothing I do causes more than welts or some minor temporary bruising of the skin."

"With you so far," Dean replied. "Although I have a fairly high pain tolerance so I guess we'll have to play that one by ear. The rest of your hard limits are good by me, and I'll add in no beastiality. I'm open to trying new experiences but only of the human variety. Not to say you're into that but, well, you asked and that one came to mind."

Cas smiled and said, "That's good, Dean. I like that you're thinking outside the box. That'll make this whole thing easier. To put your mind at ease, beastiality has never appealed to me and is so far out of reach that I don't even consider it a sexual act for myself, which is why I didn't mention it."

Dean visibly relaxed and asked, "So, um, do you use, like, whips and chains?"

Laughing, Cas choked out, "Now we're getting to the fun part. Alright then, yes I do use whips but no chains. Varying methods of restraints such as rope and handcuffs. If you're open to it and have free time right now, why don't you come back to my home and I can show you the options? It might bring up some hard limits you haven't thought of yet and you can get a better sense of the kind of Dom I am."

"That sounds like a plan," Dean replied. "But, well... we're still relaxed now, right?"

"Of course. What's on your mind, Dean?"

"This," Dean growled as he threw his leg over Cas and straddled his lap, bringing his mouth down in a crushing kiss. Feeling Cas' erection grind against his own, Dean let out a groan as he felt Cas' hands grab his ass and pull him closer.

"Please, Sir," Dean begged between kisses. "I don't want to wait any more, please. Please, I need you inside me. Please, please fuck me, Sir."

"How can I turn down such a beautiful request," Cas pondered aloud. "Take your pants off, Dean. Do it now and return to your original seat."

Dean rolled back onto the seat beside Cas and quickly released his belt, shimmying his pants down to his ankles. He kicked off his dress shoes as Cas knelt on the floor of the stretch limo and pulled his own pants down to his knees.

When Dean kicked his pants away, Cas pounced forward and bent Dean's legs at the knees back towards his head. Sparing a moment for a brief hum of appreciation at the view before him, Cas brought his head down to lap hungrily at Dean's pert asshole, feeling it pucker and twitch at the sensations as Dean cried out and grabbed at Cas' hair.

"Yes, more, please Sir. Inside me, please. Please, I need it," Dean groaned as he pushed his hips tighter against Cas for more pressure.

Normally Cas would delay in giving what was asked, but Dean tasted so damn good and the way he was squirming at Cas' touch was so fucking hot. Cas plunged his tongue inside and was rewarded with a gorgeous whimper from Dean. He could feel his own pre-cum sliding down his cock, more than ready to feel that tight hole around him.

Dean's brain barely registered hearing the rip of the condom wrapper as Cas continued to circle his tongue in and around his sensitive ass. He began to slowly stroke his cock and looked down as Cas' tongue motion stilled. The blazing blue eyes staring him down ceased the motion.

"I don't believe you asked permission to touch yourself, pet," Cas said in a low tone. "Remove that hand and put it back at your side like a good boy."

Panting and licking his lips, Dean did as Cas bid. "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't do it again."

Cas nodded with a smirk, "Good boy. I'm going to fuck you now, Dean. You aren't to cum until I've given you permission to do so, am I clear?" Cas pressed the head of his cock against Dean's asshole and slowly slid inside him as deep as he could go.

Dean sighed in pleasure and opened his legs wider. "I won't cum until you say I can, Sir."

With the acquiescence, Cas threw Dean's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, supporting himself by placing his hands on either side of Dean's head. Cas pounded himself into Dean, hard and fast, with reckless abandon as his orgasm formed deep inside him.

"Deeper. More. Sir, please," Dean moaned out. "I want to cum for you, Sir. Please make me cum." He felt his ass so full and he still wanted more. God, Cas' cock felt so good ramming into him. Dean wanted to cum so fucking bad already but he didn't want it over so quickly, not when it felt this good.

"Are you ready to cum, Dean? You need to ask me," Cas said, hoping Dean was as close as he was, because he was hanging onto his own orgasm by a thin string.

"Yes," Dean cried out. "Yes, I want to cum. Please. Please, Sir, may I cum? I need to cum so bad. I need to cum for you. Please, please, please."

Putting his mouth directly next to Dean's ear, Cas growled, "Cum for me, Dean," as he buried himself in Dean's ass hard and fast.

Dean groaned and whimpered loudly as Cas felt Dean's cock ejaculating between them. Cas' orgasm rocked him as he called out Dean's name and continued to thrust himself deep inside him until they were both spent.

Cas collapsed on Dean's chest and let his head rest on his shoulder as their breathing slowed. Looking up at him, Cas smiled at the expression on his face and ran his fingers down Dean's cheek. "Such a good boy. Pleased with yourself, are you?"

Dean could barely move but managed to nod and reply, "Mm hmm."

"Hmm," Cas said. "I suppose it seems a bit, pardon the expression, anticlimatic, but why don't we go back to the original idea? I'm eager to see what else you're open to."


End file.
